My Hurt!
by Vienta Pink
Summary: pertama sungmin tak mengerti akan perasaannya. ia kemudian mengerti dan mulai berharap. namun ia tersakiti, sakit yang membuat kyuhyun merasa sakit juga...  FF pertama author, mohon bantuannya, RnR please.. *bow


**My Hurt!**

**Rate **: T

**Warning **: Yaoi, gaje. EYD, alur, typo (s) dan banyak lagi, don't like don't read :)

**Pairing** : Kyuhyun Sungmin,

**Genre **: hurt/comfort ,

.x.

.x.

FF Pertama author di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya :D #bow.

Bagi yang minat baca, Enjoy please .. #bow bow bow.

.x.

.x.

*songlist*

(love really hurt yesung)

(because of love KyuMin)

*songlist*

…**0…**

**Entahlah! **

**Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah mengartikan perasaan ini.**

**Aku dilemma oleh perasaan yang memang tidak ku mengerti.**

**Maka dari itu, ajarkan padaku.**

**Ajari aku mengertikan perasaan ini.**

..0..

..0..

" hyung waeyo? Kau melamun? Kau sakit?" seorang namja memasang wajah heran saat mendapati hyungnya yang terdiam.

" hyung!" ulangnya saat hyungnya tidak merespon tegurannya. Ia mulai sedikit kesal. Hyungnya masih diam seribu bahasa.

" hyung.. hello.. Minnie hyung!" ia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah hyungnya. Hyungnya masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Ia mengabaikan namja yang sudah berdecak kesal karena terus saja ia acuhkan dan memilih asik dengan pikirannya.

" aisshh! Hyung.. hyung.. sungmin hyung! LEE SUNGMIN!" habis sudah sabar namja itu. Kesalnya sudah meluap ke ubun ubun. Ia mengguncang kasar tubuh hyungnya dan dengan lantang meneriaki nama hyungnya.

" ya! Apa apan kau?" hyungnya sadar, usahanya tidak sia sia. Hyungnya sadar. Tapi responnya apa, dia dibentak.

" kau mulai tidak sopan padaku magnae! Beraninya kau!" hyungnya mentapnya. Dua mata kelinci milik hyungnya seakan mengintimidasi namja itu.

" hyung, harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, kau diam seperti orang mati sadar (?). Aku membangunkanmu. Supaya kau sadar dan tidak membuatku kesal. Anni dan tidak membuatku khawatir. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku hyung!" namja itu membela dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal jika selalu dipersalahkan hanya karena statusnya sebagai magnae.

" mwo? Kau bilang apa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku kyu?" mata sungmin mengeluarkan cahaya indah. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal hatinya begitu bahagia mengetahui namja didepannya itu mengkhawatirkannya.

" sudah jelas kan hyung! Mana ada dongsaeng yang tahan jika melihat hyungnya mengabaikan dongsaengnya." seketika itu senyum manis sungmin memudar. Ditatapnya punggung namja yang menjauh darinya. Ya, kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan hyungnya sendiri setelah ia menyesaikan kata katanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan sungmin.

" jadi hanya karena aku hyungmu dan kau dongsaengku. Hanya karena itu kyu?" matanya menatap lurus kedepan, berusaha menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

Sungmin terus memandang kosong kedepan, tak diperdulikannya air mata yang perlahan mengumpul dipelupuk matannya dan jatuh perlahan menyusuri pipi halus miliknya.

Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini.

..0..

..0..

**Akhirnya!**

**Aku sadar, perasaan itu telah berhasil aku artikan.**

**Ini cinta.**

**Aku mencintaimu. Secara tulus dari hatiku.**

**Meski aku sadar, ini hal gila.**

..0..

..0..

" hyung!" kyuhyun dengan suara cemprengnya berhasil membuat sungmin menutup telinganya.

"aisshh~ kenapa berteriak kyu" sungmin menurunkan tangannya saat kyu memposisi dudukan dirinya didepan sungmin.

" hehehe.. mianhe hyung hanya saja aku sedang free job. Kau juga kan hyung?" sungmin menangkap maksud lain dari kata kata dongsaengnya ini.

" apa maumu, kyu?"

" ya, hyung tau aja aku punya maksud lain" kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sedangkan sungmin menghela nafas bosan dan memutar kedua bola mata kelincinya. " hyung temani aku jalan ya, jebal…"

Ya! Binar binar mata sungmin dapat mendeskripsikan semua keterkejutan dan kesenangannya.

" kau mengajakku kencankah?" tanya sungmin dengan nada menggoda kyuhyun.

"hyung apaan sih?" kyuhyun berubah kesal dan berbicara sambil membuang muka dari hyungnya.

" ne.. ne! hanya ku bercanda seperti itu saja kau sudah kesal. Keluar sana. Aku mau bersiap!" sungmin mendorong kyuhyun keluar. Kyuhyun tidak menolak dorongan sungmin. Ia tersenyum menang mendapati hyungnya mau menemaninya.

" jangan lama ya hyung!" ucap terakhir kyuhyun sebelum sungmin menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Tangan sungmin bergerak meremas baju kaus yang dikenakannya. Airmatanya mulai turun perlahan. Air mata itu menyatakan ia menangis dan terluka.

" bahkan untuk bercanda pun kau mengacuhkanku" perlahan tubuh sungmin merosot kebawah. Belum selesai ia memeluka lututnya sempurna, suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya.

" hyung~!" suara tidak sabaran kyuhyun menyadarkan sungmin tentang janjinya.

"ne.. ah.. ne kyu aku segera keluar tunggu sebentar!" sungmin bangkit dan berlari menuju kelemarinya sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya ia juga membongkar lemarinya secara kilat menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk ia kenakan.

..0..

..0..

**Aku merasa bahagia!**

**Saat kau menemaniku. Aku seperti mendapat harapan.**

**Itu saat saat bahagiaku. Karena kau ada padaku dan hanya memperhatikanku.**

**Aku semakin ingin kita menjadi satu, meskipun itu sulit.**

**Sangat sulit!**

..0..

..0..

" hyung.. aigo~ kau semakin pucat dan lemas. Kita kedokter?" kyuhyun semakin mencemaskan hyungnya yang masih pucat dan lemas.

" anni, aku sudah terbiasa dengan anemiaku ini, aku hanya perlu sedikit istirahat kyu, jangan karena sakitku ini, kau dan anggota yang lain jadi repot." sungmin menarik selimut pink miliknya hingga menutup semua tubunya menyisakan dua mata kelincinya. Mata sayup itu menatap kyuhyun penuh binar. Ia rela terus sakit seperti ini, asalkan kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya lebih.

" ne, kita tidak kedokter. Tapi hyung makan ya! Aku sudah meminta wookie hyung untuk memasakan bubur untuk mu. Aku akan mengambilkannya. Kau harus makan. Tidak ada penolakan. Karena aku sendiri yang akan menyuapimu hyung, arra?" kyuhyun bertingkah seperti seorang ayah yang menyuruh anaknya makan. Ia cemas akan hyungnya yang sakit. Ia tidak tahan jika hyungnya itu lemas dan pucat bagitu. Hingga ia putuskan akan merawat hyungnya hingga sembuh.

Kyuhun pergi meninggalkan sungmin. Sepeninggalan kyuhyun, mata sungmin terus berbinar-binar. Senyum manisnya tidak merhenti terukir diwajah pucatnya. Ia senang. Sangat senang mendapati kyuhyun begitu perhatian padanya. Ia merasa betah dengan keadaannya saat ini.

" kyu.. apakah aku boleh berharap lebih?"

..0..

..0..

**Jatuh!**

**Saat aku mulai berharap lebih, kau menghempaskan aku secara kasar.**

**Kau menyayat hatiku secara tak langsung. **

**Kau, kau tega terhadap ku!**

**Kau tahu aku sakit sekali, aku menderita.**

..0..

..0..

Air mata sungmin terus belomba keluar dari matanya. Ia terisak pilu. Ia sakit dengan berbagai photo dari ELF china yang bertebaran di internet.

Seorang yang ia rindukan. Seorang yang sangat ia tunggu kedatangannya. Seorang yang ia cintai berada jauh darinya.

Seorang kyuhyun itu berhasil menghancurkan hatinya. Seorang kyuhyun itu berhasil membuatnya terisak begitu pilu. Seorang yang ia cintai itu berhasil menancapkan luka berlumur asam tepat diperasaannya paling sensitive nya.

Berbagai photo dari ELF china menunjukan betapa mesranya dua namja yang tengah berangkulan, tertawa bersama, bergandengan dan hal hal lain yang sungguh membuat seorang sungmin merasa ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

" kyu, kau memilih zhoumi? Kau bahagia bersamanya?" tanpa jeda isak tangis dan air mata sungmin terus memaksa keluar. Bantal hati kecil pink yang sungmin gunakan untuk meredam isakannya kini basah disatu bagian.

..0..

..0..

**Cho kyuhyun!**

**Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku hah?**

**Aku mencintaimu! **

**Setidaknya, dulu jangan kau buat aku beharap.**

**Kini aku hancur! Kau melukaiku terlalu dalam.**

**Kau membunuhku perlahan cho kyuhyun.**

**Seandainya aku bisa membencimu!**

**Aku tidak bisa! Aku terlalu mencintaimu!**

..0..

..0..

Air mata menetes dari mata seorang namja tampan. ia menutup jurnal yang ia baca. Sudah berulang kali ia membaca jurnal hitam itu. Namun reaksinya selalu sama. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Dengan mata yang berair, namja itu menatap sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur. berbagai macam kabel terpasang ditubuh putih pucat miliknya. Alat bantu pernapasan menutupi hidung dan bibirnya yang memucatnya.

Namja yang menangis itu mengangkat sebelah tangan namja aegyo yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya. diciumnya sayang tangan itu. Kembali isak tangis pilunya keluar.

" hiks… hyung… bangun" pintanya disela isakkannya. Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari namja aegyo itu.

" hyung.. Minnie hyung, jebal! Ireona hyung, sungmin hyung!" permintaan namja tampan itu hanya direspon oleh denyut jantung lemah sungmin yang terdengar dari mesin deteksi jantung.

.

.

Namja itu menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas kasur putih. Mencoba melepas semua beban hatinya bersama tangis pilunya. Hanya satu harapannya. Sesorang yang terbaring lemah itu, sesorang yang ia cintai itu segera sadar. Ia ingin memeluk namja kelinci itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan hangat sambil menatap sendu wajah lemah sungmin. Di usapnya airmatanya yang masih mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menatap sungmin dalam dalam. Kembali senyum hangat terukir diwajahnya.

" mianhe hyung!" sebentar wajah kyuhyun kembali memasang mimik sedih. Namun ia segera sadar, bagaimanapun ia harus kuat! Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi! ia harus terus memasang senyumnya. Senyum optimis.

Disibakkannya poni yang menutupi dahi sungmin sambil tersenyum tentunya. Perlahan direndahkanya tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di kening sungmin lembut.

" mianhe hyung!"

Bibir kyuhyun perlahan turun ke pipi sungmin. Ia mengecup gemas pipi empuk an kenyal (0) milik hyungnya. Samar terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

" hyung, ireona! Jebal!"

.

.

.

" hyung! Sungmin hyung.. saranghae!"

..o..

..o..

..o..

..o..

..o..

..o..

..o..

..o..

End?

#nyengir watados.

Mengecewakan kah? Mianhe, author udah gak kuat bikin umin menderita T.T

Awalnya mau wookie, tapi lebih gak tega lagi hueee… #hug wookie erat #ditabok yeppa pake ddangko.

Sastra saya jelek amat ya T^T

Berhubung, first, mohon sarannya ya, kritik, masukan, flame apapun itu saya terima, akhir kata gomawo dah mau baca #bow, bow bow… (_ _)

see you…

**RnR please..**


End file.
